The Doll
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: After losing the his fight between him and the Nazi Captain, Hans, Walter was taken somewhere deep under the base with no way of getting out. M for violence and bad langue with minor Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doll**

**I don't own Hellsing!**

**Summary: After losing the his fight between him and the Nazi Captain, Hans, Walter was taken somewhere deep under the base with no way of getting out. **

Walter woke up in a dark room with no light to be seen and only thing he could hear was the rattling of chains when he moved his leg "What the?" He looked at his shackled ankle that was stopping him from running away.

As his eyes egested to the dark, Walter took a good look at his surroundings. "Toys?" Every thing around him was board-games, cuddly toys and dolls for boys and girls.

He then fleet something next to him and gently rubbed it with his slender fingers "a chair?" He then moved his hand across and grabbed another hand "what the hell?" He fell to his side and looked at what he just touched.

It was a human sized doll sitting lifelessly on the rocking chair. "Well that's some creepy shit." He looked closer at the doll to see that it was unfinished. Walter then looked at the doll's hand and at his "what the hell?" he lifted the doll's hand and compared it to his.

It was a perfect match even the fingerprints were spot on.

Not long after he realized that everything about the doll was his size, the head, feet, the lengths of it's arms and legs even the chest everything was spot on.

The only thing was that it didn't have a face which worried the butler very much.

"I have get out of here!" He told himself, however he was chained up, plus after his battle with The Captain he had no energy to brake free, so he sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

He rested his hand on something soft and looked at the object. "No fucking way!" He cheered "Mr. Snuggles?" He picked up a run down little brown bear, however compared from everything else Walter's 'Mr. Snuggles' was is in far better shape.

He fleet like a child again which was a nice feeling for him; for that moment his innocents was given back to him and in that moment he embarrassed it while he had the chance by hugging the teddy bear.

The butler remembered how he got separated from Mr. Snuggles "didn't I give you to someone?" He asked the teddy bear without thinking about how idiotic he would of sounded.

Walter heard someone above him and took cover into the pile of toys and moved some out of the way so he could see what was going on beyond the toy pile from hell.

As he looked through his peek hole he saw The Captain coming into the room by using a trap door in the sealing holding a little girl's pale pink dress.

The Capitan than looked at Walter through his peek hole and began to walk up to the butler's hiding place.

Walter tried to get away from the wolf-man, but he no match of the strength of a super human griping on to his chained ankle dragging him out of the toy pile by The Captain and was force to look the wolf-man in the eye.

The Capitan then let go of Walter and held up the dress to his face "I am not wearing a fucking dress from one of your fucking victims!" Walter protested; he knew it was wrong to take something from the dead as it wound of made him just as bad as the bloody Nazis, plus doing such a thing wound also hurt his pride or even scar it for life to be accurate.

Then the wolf-man gave him a deadly look that told Walter that if he didn't do as he was told it will be more then just his pride that was going to get hurt.

Walter then swallowed hard as he looked away from the wolf-man "I-I'll do it!" The Captain nodded and stepped away from Walter while looking down at him.

The butler looked over his shoulder at the super-human "don't look at me, stupid mutt!" He ordered with an embarrassed look on his face. The Captain nodded and trued his attention to the un-finished doll on the rocking chair.

He pulled out a wooden block with sand paper wrapped around it and used it to make the wood smooth and to the best quality it could be.

Meanwhile, Walter removed his tie, dress shirt and waistcoat and put the dress over his head and put his arms through the arm holes. He left his trousers on because of the shackle "the mutt won't care, I hope."

The wolf-man saw that the butler was finished putting the dress on, however he also saw that something that shouldn't be there. The Captain then got a key from his jacket to unlock Walter's shackle.

Walter looked down at the stronger man as he unlocked the shackles in not joy but fear in what he was going to do to him "I am not going to put up with his shit anymore!" Walter yelled at The Captain "what is this for?!"

The Captain did nothing but simply look at Walter as he protesting against what he was asking him to do.

"Do you just want to humiliate me more or too Show how really weak I am?!" And every time Walter asked such questions the wolf-man gave the same answer by shacking his head while pointing at the un-finished doll.

Walter looked at The Captain's pointing finger in horror then back at The Captain "you're fucking sick!" He yelled before pushing the wolf-man out of his way in an attempt to run away, however was pined down the stronger man. Walter bit onto his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tightly facing away from the Nazi.

The Captain placed his hands on Walter's trousers and began to un-zip them. "No stop," Walter whimpered, but when the wolf-man pulled down Walter's trousers he scrammed his master's name to come and save him. He even cried out for Alucard's name; at that point the didn't care who came just as along as some one did come to stop this.

When The Captain pulled Walter's trousers off he licked away the blood on the butler's bleeding lip "wha-what are you doing?" Walter hissed.

The Captain looked at Walter with big red eyes and smiled "Doll!" He cheered putting his arms around the butler (or his doll) hugging him to death.

Walter used his what was left of his strength to push the mutt away "No, not 'Doll'! Walter, Wal-ter~"

"Nein, I Hans!" The Captain smiled.

"No, I Walter! Say it!"

Hans cocked his head "Wal-Wal…"

_Come on! Say it, you stupid mutt!_

"Wal…DOLL!" Hans jumped on to Walter and began licking his face, like a dog would.

The Captain's new favourite toy started kicking his legs tell him to get off , however the wolf-man took no notices and slowly fell asleep on Walter's chest which made him look more like a cat then a mutt.

_I have to get the fuck out of here!_ Walter told himself in his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doll**

**I don't own Hellsing!**

**Summary: In the room under the base Walter found the toy box from hell and not only that a doll, that had all of his fetchers, that is made by The Captain Hans, plus Walter has to wear a dress!**

Walter woke up and saw Hans trying to fix his gun, however he was failing miserably. The butler took pity on him and got up to ask the wolf-man if he needs help. "Hey mutt, need help!" He asked unkindly.

Hans' red eyes grow big with joy and nodded. Walter on the other kissed his teeth at the wolf-man for acting like a cute puppy ever since he dragged him down to the toy box from hell.

Walter sat down on the floor next to Hans "give it here then!" He growled.

Hans gave the gun to Walter with a smile, but the butler tired to take no notices of it _Damn! Stupid mutt, trying to act cute! _

Walter inspected the gun and that it was beginning to rust, the butler sighed "this gun is useless!" He gave the gun back to the wolf-man which looked very, very sad.

The stronger man then looked at Walter with watering puppy-dog eyes. Walter tried to ignore it, but Hans then wrapped his arms around the butler's waste to the point where Walter had the most horrible site…

He could see The Captain with dog ears and a fluffy white tail.

The butler hissed that site, however it was telling Walter to look at how cute the mutt looked. _They planed this all along! Bloody Nazi, teaching their men to be so…to be so…this! _As Walter is a very prideful teen, he couldn't face facts and say that his mind is playing tricks on him.

Shoving the wolf man off him Walter took a deep breath and let it out painfully trying not to look at the other man "get me the materials I need and I'll make you a new gun." The worst thing was that the butler new that if Hellsing found out that he made weapons for the enemy he'll get more then just a slapped wrist.

Hans whipped away his tears and nodded with a smile, also, without realising it, Walter smiled.

The Captain pulled down the trapped door with an empty sack over his shoulder and waved go bye to Walter as he made his way up to the surface leaving the teen alone with the doll.

The butler always wondered about the doll and began to touch the wood "it's so smooth!" Walter couldn't help but to admire the workmanship that's that the mutt put into it, even if it was meant to him.

Walter stood up and heard creek noise coming from under the rocking chair "a-a trap door!" when the butler laid eyes on the trap door the only thing that was going through his mined is how much he was starting to hate them, plus how careless Hans was by not chaining him up again. The butler moved the rocking chair so he could open the door, He was then hit with the sent of blood and rotting corpses however it didn't bother him that much because he was use to such stench. "Hopefully this is a way out of this shit-hole!" He jumped into the trap door which fleet like an endless pit until he finally hit the ground safely.

He brushed the dirt off himself and looked around him but it was too dark so he felt around to see if he could find a switch. "Ah! Found it!" Walter grabbed hole of a handle and pulled it down lights came on, but regretted it when he saw what was around him…

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this is just the perfect way to end this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doll**

**I don't own Hellsing!**

**Summary: We at left off at a cliff-hanger, so there is nothing to say. **

Walter didn't scream nor did he cry at the site of children around the age of three to ten hanging naked with the only thing covering them was their dripping crimson blood.

The butler shook his head refusing to believe that Hans, the enemy, would do something like this "no-no way, him do this…"

"Aaah…"

Walter heard a moaning sound coming from the left side of his ear.

"Aaaah!"

As soon as the moaning got louder Walter's heart stopped and then began to beat faster and faster as he, slowly looked to the left.

"AAAAAAAH!" A hanging girl screamed at Walter clawing at his face. Walter stepped away to get out her reach, however slipped in the blood of mixed blood.

"Shit! she's a…ghoul!" The girl swung herself off the hock and limped her way to Walter.

The butler never felt fear ageist a common enemy like ghouls, but this time he was un-armed and was at a disadvantage with the slippery floor.

Next, the butler fleet something push him down and more growls so it was safe to say there was more then one ghoul in the room. _Damn it all! _he thought to himself _I never even get to do what all the people my age do…get a girlfriend and kiss her while telling her how much I love her. Then we'll have meaningless arguments… _

"Aaaah!" Walter squealed as a hand went up his skirt and began clawing at his soft skin. The butler held his tongue but the hand was getting to close to his man-hood "HANS!"A sudden flash of light went by slicing the ghoul children in to pieces. Walter looked up to see man with a face of a wolf.

The man looked at Walter covered in blood and charged at the butler. Walter didn't have enough time to react and was pined down by the neck. The butler kick his legs begging the man to get off him "Ha-Hans?" He gasped.

The man felt the teen's small hand on his cheek with a familiar sent "D-Doll?" Walter didn't responded.

As his eyes began to tear up as he held Walter close to his chest "nein, nein, nein!" He screamed.

Soon after, Walter opened his eyes again he was out of the dreadful room with all of the ghoul children and back in the toy room. He sat up but a sudden shock of pain went through his neck "god damn it!" The butler yelled.

Hands then placed themselves on Walter's shoulders from behind him and after what happened the teen didn't like the feeling of the hands on his shoulders and slapped them away "don't touch me monster!" He yelled out not even knowing what he was yelling at. "I'm not a toy you can just play with!" He swung his body around to see that he was that the thing he called a monster was Hans.

Everything went silent until the sound of Hans walking from him.

The butler tried to call out to the wolf-man, but something was stopping him from even breathing.

Once again, Walter was left alone with the toys and the dark. Walter then knottiest that he wasn't wearing that dammed dress, or any under wear at that, it was only Hans cote around him keeping him warm inside and out. "Hans…" he sighed inhaling the sent of the wolf-man's "it doesn't even smell dirty or of corpses…only of jasmine and green tea!" Before Walter inhaled more of the sweet sent, of his enemy, he came to his senses and pulled his noses away from the cote's coaler "What the hell am I doing?!" He asked himself "God damn you hormones!".

Walter then knottiest a sake by his life like doll and looked inside it "n-no way!" The butler was surprised to find a big amount of raw material that could make more then just a gun. "Maybe I could build something that I could get out of here…"

The butler shook his head and gave himself a slap on the cheek "no you can't do that you made a promise to Hans!" Walter began ranting at himself before pulling out all of his equipment out of the sake and scattered them on the floor "looks like I have everything I need…" Walter placed the welding mask on his head and a pear of gloves on his hands and began forging Hans' new gun.

Meanwhile, Hans wondered the Nazi base that was destroyed during the Hellsing organisation's attack. The bodies of his comrades laid in each others blood and their severed limbs, not that cared that much about it; he wasn't paid to morn their deaths.

He made his way to where he first attack on the base took place, in the Major's dinning room, in the hope that he could find his Major, Doc or even Rip Van Winkle in this mater.

He didn't want to be lone in such a horrible place like the base is. He remembered when everything was just laughs at sick jokes about things like killing, rape and suicide. The worsted thing was that he let it all happen right in front of him and that is why he never spoke again in case he ended up just like those heartless pricks that he spent these last years with.

He wanted to talk and to feel again like he did a long time ago. _I don't want to be a monster anymore…_he looked around the room and saw a sliver knife on the floor. With the feeling of not wanting to live anymore he put he knife to his chest and slowly stabbing himself with it. Hans wanted to scream but his own voice box wouldn't let him.

"Hans?" A voice was calling for him at the last moment.

"Were are you?" There it was again but the cold silver already cut his heart.

When he heard the footsteps coming towards the room he grabbed a chair, turning it to face away from the door and sat on it to hide that he stabbed himself.

Walter spotted Hans sitting on a chair in the room when they first met and almost killed each other. "There you are, you damn mutt! What the hell are you doing up here?" Walter walked slowly kicking away rubble and body parts. "You should really be careful about what you put in that hell hole of yours…"

the butler sat behind the chair in a relaxed position "…I dug up some ropes, hooks and helpful shit like that."

The Captain began to feel weak from the all of the blood loss, but he put the knife in deeper into his chest and the scary thing was that he couldn't feel the knife plunging into his heart anymore.

Without him noticing, Walter pulled the knife out of the wolf-man's chest put it to his neck. "If you want to fucking die so much then how about I slit your throat right now?!" He yelled.

The wolf-man froze in the chair not because of he had a knife at his neck but that Walter was crying tears, it was something Hans couldn't do for many years.

"I don't want to be left here on my own with this fucking Nazis and the shitty ghoul children." Walter hissed.

The Captain put his hand on the butler's cheek and whipped his tears away with his thumb, with a child like smile. "D-don't cr-cry, Doll…" this made Walter cry even more then they both hoped. Hans decided to comfort Walter by putting an arm around him, pulling him close and the other hand to stroke his raven hair.

The butler rested his head on The Captain's chest "Hans, will you follow me to Hell?" The butler asked he other man.

Hans took some time to put his answer into words but it was official "ja!"


End file.
